October's Moon
by WaterDaughter07
Summary: In a terrible accident and fire, Usagi has lost her bestfriend and family. Can she move on and continue with her life? -H&U- (Summary is bad. Please R&R!)
1. Everything Changes

Pain in Loss

Ohayoo Minna-san! Lily here. This is my first story in here so be a little gentle please! I hope you all like it. I know its a bit cruel, but maybe things will look up soon? Oh, and this place is a GIANT Relena basher, so if you like bashing Relena, come on in!! If you absolutely love Relena, and dont like to see her bashed, then kindly leave. Arigato minna-san! Ja ne!!  
Water-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, for if I did, I'd be shopping right now. -  
  
Usagi sat on the edge of a pier going into Lily Pad Lake. The wind blew slightly and moved her bright blonde, almost silver, bangs from her heart shaped face. Tears trailed down her cherry cheeks.  
  
--Flashback--  
Giggles were heard in the park. Usagi sat with Mamoru as they whispered jokes into another's ear. Usagi grinned and stared at Mamoru. Her pet name for him was Mamo-chan. She really saw him as a big brother rather than a lover. He also felt the same way.  
--End--  
  
--Flashback--  
Usagi walked down a street, on her way home from school when she heard a beep. She turned around to see Mamoru's car driving slowly next to her. Inside was Rei and Mamoru.  
  
Hey Odango-Atama! Wanna ride? Rei yelled from the passenger's side.  
  
Yeah, you can hop in the back. We'll give you a ride home. Mamoru said, coming to a complete stop and leaned over the window.  
  
Yeah, sure! Usagi said while hopping into the back.  
  
They drove towards Usagi's home first, listening to music and making small talk. Usagi smiled to herself as she watched Rei and Mamoru argue about who knows what.  
They make a great couple', she thought, I'm happy for them.'  
Hey ODANGOOOOO! We're at your house!! Rei had yelled while knocking on Usagi's head.  
  
Hey! Don't hit me like that Pyro! Usagi yelled back while rubbing her head.  
  
I wouldn't have to if you weren't SPACING like you always do! Rei said, starting their usual argument.  
  
Rei, you're so mean!!! wailed Usagi.  
  
Oh get over it Usagi! You know I love you anyway. Rei said while rolling her eyes.  
  
Usagi sniffled and pouted.  
  
DUH! was Rei's reply.  
  
I love you too, Rei! Usagi squealed and hugged Rei.  
  
Yeah yeah, I know. I mean. Who couldn't?! Rei said , cocking her head to a side. She received a playful punch from Usagi.  
  
Usagi hopped out of the car and grinned.  
Take care of yourself Usako. Love you, lil sis. Was all Mamoru said as he drove away, leaving behind a waving Usagi.  
--End--  
  
That was the last time she talked to them. The next day, she received a phone call from Minako. Minako told her that after they had dropped Usagi off, they got into a car accident where a 16 wheeled truck mauled them over. The car was in pieces. Mamoru and Rei were rushed to the hospital, but died 10 minutes after they arrived. Minako had talked to Rei's grandpa just recently and was devastated. Minako told Usagi to meet at Ami's.  
  
Usagi rushed over to Ami's house and as soon as Ami opened the door, Usagi fell over in tears. Ami cried too, and soon, Minako and Makoto were there. They all cried in each other's arms. They spent the next few days grieving over the loss of two great people. On the third day after the accident, October 16th, both funerals were held. There, everyone said their last goodbyes to two of the goddess's wonderful gifts.  
  
Usagi silently bowed her head and shook as she cried her last tears for her dearest friends. She promised herself not to cry anymore. She promised herself to move on, but hold onto their memories.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Usagi looked up towards the full moon and fell into it's warmth. Although it was a chilly night, the October Moon always soothed her and made her feel most comfortable.  
  
Taking in a deep breathe of the crispy night, Usagi made her way back towards home. She walked quietly in the dark night, passing the dark alleys without fear. Suddenly, she heard a fire truck squealing its way past the empty night's street. Usagi watched as the truck came closer to her. It passed her and started to slow down. It made a halt and turned left.  
  
Usagi stared in fear. Oh Goddess, please, no!' She thought as she made a quick dash for the street the truck turned on. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She turned left on the street the fire truck just turned and stared in horror as she saw a house on fire. The flames licked the sky, hungry for more to feed on.  
  
Usagi made a mad dash for the house and tried to run in. A fireman saw her attempt and stopped her before she could run into the blazing house. Usagi broke down in the man's arms and cried uncontrollably. She watched as her house, her memories, her family, be burned down by an evil flame.  
  
WHY?! WHY GODDESS?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! HAVE I NOT DONE NO WRONG?! Usagi yelled towards the sky. She bent her head down on the pavement floor and cried. Beating the ground with her fists. The sobs shook her body as she bent over with her head in her hands. She started to shake her head and rock back and forth.  
  
No... No... It's all just a bad dream. I'll wake up and then I'll see Mom, Dad, and everyone. Then they'll laugh at me of my ridiculous dream and tell me that it's all right and that they'll never leave me. This can't be happening to me... No... No... She kept repeating to herself.  
  
Finally, a fireman came up to her, wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to an ambulance truck. New crews came and asked questions, all of which Usagi did not answer.  
  
Usagi stared dumbly ahead of her, her eyes blank. Inside her mind ran the past 3 week's events. From Rei and Mamoru's death, to her own family's death. Inside, deep down, she knew that they were dead, all of them, but she just refused to believe it.  
  
Finally someone she recognize came to her rescue. Makoto made her way past all of the news crews and the firemen, shoving and pushing when she had to. She had seen what had happened on the news and rushed her way to Usagi's aid. She also called Minako, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru over her apartment.  
  
Makoto reached Usagi after shoving some hot shot news reporter woman to the floor. You could almost hear her scream over all of the other reporters, sirens, and sounds. Makoto reached for Usagi and pulled her up over her shoulder. Then she proceeded to shove and push and nudge everyone out of the way.  
  
Out of my way you jerks! Can't you see she's hurt?! Makoto screaming angrily at the people, her green aura practically glowing in anger.  
  
The reporters ignored her angry yell and continued to bombard her with questions and shouts. Makoto way very pissed. She made a mad dash straight ahead of her, running over anyone in her way. She made a beeline for her apartment, with Usagi still over her shoulder with a dazed look.  
  
When she reacher her apartment, she was heaving from her run and extra weight on her shoulders. She ran up the stairs to her 2nd floor and found the rest of the scouts waiting for her at her door.  
  
Oh Goddess!! Michiru cried as they saw the state that Usagi was in.  
  
Usa-chan! Minako gasped and ran towards Usagi's limp body.  
  
I've got her. You open the door. Haruka said taking Usagi into her arms, worry in her eyes.  
Ami, Michiru and Hotaru were holding each other, crying at the void look Usagi had on her face.  
  
Makoto opened the door and let everyone in. Haruka laid Usagi on Makoto's queen sized bed. Everyone crowded into the room. Makoto walked out and came back with seats. Everyone got as comfortable as they could and waited. The clocked ticked and hours past.  
  
Haruka impatiently walked around the bed, pacing back and forth, stopping every 5 minutes to see if Usagi was up yet. She grew im patient and grabbed Usagi's body, vigorously shaking her.  
  
Damnit Koneko! Wake-up!! Haruka yelled at the voided looking Usagi.  
  
Usagi blinked a few times, she looked around her, and passed out.Hope you like it!! And I expect PLENTY of reviews! If I dont get any, Im not continueing!!!! Love you all. Water-chan 


	2. Moving On

** October Moon**** - Slowly Moving On **  
Well folks, here's another GREAT chapter of October's Moon, even if 1-2 people reviewed. Thats okay. I want you guys to know that school is starting tommorrow for me, so it may take a few more days than usual. Im using a Mac... so if it looks squished and stuff, its because i dont know how to upload it and make it look GOOD Also, my spelling might be bad. I hate to read my stories over and I rather use spellcheck. Hope you people like this one!  
Silver Moonlight - 81: Thank you so much for reading it!  
Water-chan  
Diclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. You know what a disclaimer is. Its when I DISCLAIM something... durh...  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' Last time...' ' '  
When she reached her apartment, she was heaving from her run and extra weight on her shoulders. She ran up the stairs to her 2nd floor and found the rest of the scouts waiting for her at her door.  
Oh Goddess!! Michiru cried as they saw the state that Usagi was in.  
Usa-chan! Minako gasped and ran towards Usagi's limp body.  
I've got her. You open the door. Haruka said taking Usagi into her arms, worry in her eyes.  
Ami, Michiru and Hotaru were holding each other, crying at the void look Usagi had on her face.  
Makoto opened the door and let everyone in. Haruka laid Usagi on Makoto's queen sized bed. Everyone crowded into the room. Makoto walked out and came back with seats. Everyone got as comfortable as they could and waited. The clocked ticked and hours past.  
Haruka impatiently walked around the bed, pacing back and forth, stopping every 5 minutes to see if Usagi was up yet. She grew im patient and grabbed Usagi's body, vigorously shaking her.  
Damnit Koneko! Wake-up!! Haruka yelled at the voided looking Usagi.  
Usagi blinked a few times, she looked around her, and passed out.  
Inside of Usagi's head  
Ugh... where am I? Usagi said getting up from her laying position and observed her surroundings. What she saw was what looked like empty space and a thick grey fog covering the area.  
Is anyone here? Usagi asked. All she got was an echo and she giggled. Usagi yelled, imitating an yoddler while cupping her hands around her mouth. The echo came back and Usagi giggled even more.  
USAGI RULES AND IS The BEST! Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. What she got back though, was not what she had expected.  
ODANGO-ATAMA IS A LOSER AND WISH SHE WAS AS GOOD AS ME! the echo said.  
Usagi asked the empty space unsurely.  
Durh... dimwit. Who else would it be? Rei said, stepping out of the fog. With her was Mamo-chan, and mother from the silver mellenium, and her deceased family.  
Usagi yelled, tears welling up in her eyes as she blindedly ran towards them with open arms. But as Usagi thought she was about to hug them, she ran right through them, except for Queen Serenity, who somehow side-stepped Usagi's tackle. Usagi landed face-down on the floor.  
Usagi moaned, slowl picking herself up.  
Geez Usagi! I thought you knew better then to run at spirits like that. Rei scolded her.  
Usagi asked, her eyes watering up yet again.  
Yes honey. We're spirits, meaning we're not alive on Earth. Her mother, Ikuko ((AN:sp?)) explained in a gentle voice.  
Usagi yelled, crying openly. You guys can't be dead! This is a bad nightmare! She sobbed. Queen Serenity went to her side and gently comforted her.  
Darling, you must face the truth, if you deny it, then you'll only be led deeper into pain. Queen Serenity said while rubbing Usagi's back.  
Finally, Usagi's tears slowed and her hiccups ceased. She looked over to see her family and her 2 friends, standing there, waiting for her to finish.  
Why am I here? Usagi whispered, looking at the ground.  
Usako, look at us! We came here to see YOU. We wanted to know if you were okay! We wanted to tell you some things! Mamoru said, getting a little angry.  
Usagi looked up and stared at them. Well you see me, and you see I'm not okay, and I'm waiting for you to tell me what I need to know. Said said with glazed eyes.  
Usagi, baby, I love you with all my heart and I didn't get the chance to say that. You are my angel, and my little daddy's girl. her father said, giving her an affectionate smile.  
Honey, you know I love you and would never leave you. I haven't left you. I'm just in a different form. I'll still be with you hun. I will always love you. her mother said, blowing a kiss.  
Well, we all know you're a snotnose dork, but I love ya big sis, and I would never change you for the world. er little brother winked.  
Odango, You loser. I love you. With all my heart, and I am so sorry Hime. I didn't mean to leave you so quickly. I never meant to leave you in the physical world at all. I'll be here for you Odango-atama. Rei said, her eyes watering, and tears threatened to fall from her ghostly complection.  
Usako, I don't know what to say. I promised to always protect you, but now I can't, I still love you and always will. I'll protect you from harm still. Mamoru said, smiling slightly.  
Usagi whispered, tears rolling down her cheek, Please don't leave me! Not now!, Usagi cried.  
Serenity, love. They'll be here for you. We all share a love for you tht surpasses the universe. All you have to do, is call on us, and we'll visit you. Only under the full light of the moon, and only after dark. Queen Serenity said, kneeling to her daughter and hugging her.  
((cheesy part of the story just for you cheesy folks! =] ))  
Love, it is time for you to awaken. Remember what we said. Serenity said, fading away. There was a chorus of good-byes, see yous and I love yous.  
Minna, I love you all! Usagi said just before they completely faded out.  
Out of her head  
A moan was heard from Usagi's mouth, five people immediately jumped up. Minako fell alseep and was shoved off he seat to be awakened by Makoto.  
Did anyone catch that bus? Usagi moaned, she blinked several times before she could see again.  
Usagi! You're awake! Haruka said happily.  
Thats for stating the obvious Ruka-chan. How long have I been out? Usagi asked, sitting up and rubbing her growling stomach.  
Almost three days. Ami said.  
Three days?! I'm hungry!! Usagi said as she got out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen.  
I'll make you some food Usa-chan! Makoto volunteered, racing towards the kitchen.  
An hour later, Usagi sat at the table with a full stomach.  
That was great! Usagi said, rubbing her now full stomach.  
Now getting into a serious matter. I was in the dreaam world when I was asleep. I saw Mamoru, Rei, and my family, along with my mother. Usagi said, staring at the floor, They told me they loved me.  
Tears started to form in Usagi's eyes.  
Minako whispered, grabbing Usagi into a hug. She whispered comfort into Usagi's ear as she cried into Minako''s shirt. The rest of the girls just stared at them, not knowing what to say at a time like this.  
A figure in the shadows lightly coughed.  
The rest of the senshi immediately formed a protective circle around Usagi.  
I am of no threat. the figure said, stepping out of the shadows. She stood tall and proud before bowing to Usagi.  
Hello Sets-chan. Usagi said numbly.  
I am very sorry for your losses Hime, but I could not intervine. Being the senshi of time has it's privledges, but also, it's setbacks. Setsuna said, getting up from her bowing position.  
Usagi nodded, I understand.  
Setsuna nodded and gave Usagi an odd stare before looking at the rest of the senshi. On to more pressing matters, hime, I must take you from this world.  
Usagi's head shot up in horror. No. You took away my family and my beatfriends. I will not let you take away the rest of them! Usagi yelled, her hand clutched to her chest, eyes closed, as if willing her tears not to fall.  
Do not worry Hime. They will be traveling along with you. Setsuna said in understanding while giving Usagi a caring look.  
Ami looked up from Usagi, Where are we going?That's Ami, always to the point.' Setsuna thought before speaking, I will be taking you to the Gundam Wing demension. There, they are enhanced in technology. They have machines called gundams and mobile dolls. You are going there because there is a pressing matter of a war. Basiclly, they are fighting, but they need more gundam users. You girls can handle the gundam. Also, while looking into that dimension, I have found that there are magick users on the opposing side, much like you girls. I need you girls to aid them in battle. The gundam people must win. If not, the whole universe will be put into reverse. Isn't this a little too soon for Usagi? Makoto asked.  
It's alright Mako-chan, I can do this. It is my duty. Usagi said, glancing up at Setsuna, Isn't it Sets-chan.  
Setsuna could only nod. I have arranged living facilities for you girls. You will be living in a house with the other five gundam pilots. You mustn't let them know you know who they are or they'll become suspicious. Only until they tell you who they are, are you allowed to. I must warn you, they're a bit... weird. I've seen worst Sets-chan! Usagi said, happily punching Setsuna in the arm.  
Setsuna said, rubbing her arm painfully. Anywho, You will be leaving tommorrow night at sunset. Meet me here. she said before dissappearing in a portal.  
I guess we better pack. Hotaru said.  
The others nodded and left to their respective homes.  
Usa-chan. You chan stay here with me until we leave. Makoto said, looking over her shoulder.  
Thanks Mako-chan, I'm going out for a walk. Usagi answered and left.  
She wandered the town for a while. Finally, she became tired and stopped on a bench. It was almost sunset and Makoto was probably worried about her. She didn't care though. Not right now. This was her time, and she wasn't going to let anyone take it away from her. She finally got up and made her way to a florist shop. Inside, she bought five white roses and five lily flowers. She made her way back to the lake and sat on the edge of the dock.  
Minna. I miss you all terribly. I love you and I will never forget you, however, I promise to move on with my life. She promised to her family and friends. She threw the five roses down first, and then the five lilies a little while after. She watched as the flowers floated into the sunset.  
When she couldn't see the flowers anymore, she got up and slowly made her way home.  
' ' ' ' ' 'Not much of a cliffy here. I know I didnt describe them much, but I will in the next chapter when I introduce the guys. Hope you like it, and REVIEW. I know, i didnt get much reviews, actually, i only got one, but that wont stop me from writing. Ja!  
Lily --- ((UKIDDAAAA))


	3. Enter GBoys

  
  
Hey Guys! Here's another exciting chapter of October's Moon, actually, I don''t even know it it'll be exciting, I like to wing my stories! hehe. Well, im trying hard not to drift off into my other fics because I want to focus on this one right now. Well, I'm trying anywho. . Sorry this one took so long. I've been busy with school and what not. I'm going to try not give anymore excuses. Anywho, here's another chapter of it! Hope you like it! REVIEW!!!  
  
Hiiro appears from the shadows and holds up his gun towards the crowd. Lily doesn't own any of the gundam characters, or the Sailor Moon characters for the matter. Sue her and you die.  
  
Last Time  
She wandered the town for a while. Finally, she became tired and stopped on a bench. It was almost sunset and Makoto was probably worried about her. She didn't care though. Not right now. This was her time, and she wasn't going to let anyone take it away from her. She finally got up and made her way to a florist shop. Inside, she bought five white roses and five lily flowers. She made her way back to the lake and sat on the edge of the dock.  
Minna. I miss you all terribly. I love you and I will never forget you, however, I promise to move on with my life. She promised to her family and friends. She threw the five roses down first, and then the five lilies a little while after. She watched as the flowers floated into the sunset.  
When she couldn't see the flowers anymore, she got up and slowly made her way home  
  
an echo said through the huge mansion. You could see a blur of black run by, followed closely by a blur of chinese. ((AN: didn't know what else to say. --)) The blur stopped and hid behind an arabian boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, who was holding his head and shaking it.  
Quat, BUDDY! You have to save me! The man clad in black with a long braid and violent eyes said, quivering in fear.  
Injustice! Duo, come out from behind him and face me as a man! A man with black hair in a very tight pony tail said, holding out his katana while panting heavily from the run.  
No way! All the men who's done that are dead! Duo said, blowing the chinese man a raspberry. The man simply growled and tried to grab Duo from behind Quatre.  
Both of you, please, stop. This is ridiculous! Trowa? A little help please? Quatre said while shifting to look at the man with brown hair that covered one of his brilliant, but neutral, green eyes.  
Trowa just grunted and continued to watch the scene with amusement. Suddenly a gunshot was heard. The four boys turned to see who had shot the gun.  
Duo squealed and ran behind a boy with messy brown hair with the darkest blue eyes.  
Hnn. We have mail. was all he said as he pulled out his laptop. Immediately everyone stopped fighting and became serious, well, all except Duo, of course.  
Finally! Being without my beloved gundam for 2 days is boring! Duo exclaimed as they all sat on the couch.  
Hiiro said as he turned the laptop towards Duo so he would read allowed.  
Gundam Pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05: Greetings boys. You next mission: There is base on Mars, It holds some dire information that I need. Go get the information, and destroy the base. Tomorrow at 22 hundred hours exactly. Be prepared for anything and everything.  
  
Accept, or Decline?  
  
Doctor J.  
  
All was heard was a simple click...  
  
The sounds heavy shoes hitting the ground was heard throughout the hallway. Some guards heard some noise and had come to check it out. As they rounded the corner, a small figure stepped out and quickly knocked them out. She ran around the corner as quickly and as queitly as she could. Her hair in two messy buns, she wore a tight black tank top and loose black cargo pants. The girl halted and took a deep breathe. Slowly, the turned the door knob and made her way into the room...  
  
Outside of the base, everything was going smoothly. No one had yet to notice that a girl was inside of the base and 6 gundams were hiding outside, waiting for her. Suddenly, 5 other gundams came into view. The base saw them and immediately rang the alarm for an attack. Instantly, mobile suits came to protect their base. The five new arrived gundams prepared to fight.  
Wow, there are so many suits! This isn't like any other base! Duo whistled onto the intercom.  
Maxwell, shut your mouth and fight! Wufei yelled into the intercom.  
The fight began. Five gundams against a very large amount of suits.  
Hiiro, I think it would be best if you left them to us and go and receive the data so we can destroy the base. We'll hold the mobile suits off. Quatre said over the intercom, trying to fend off two suits.  
Hiiro nodded and landed. He proceeded to kill some mobles and fighters trying to stop him. He quickly jumped out and ran towards the base. Once he was inside, alarms were ringing everywhere. Soldiers ran frantically to their mobiles while others ran towards all exits. Hiiro blended into the darkness and made his way towards he room he was looking for. These soldiers are pathetic.' he thought as he knocked out a few that had seen him. He finally saw the room and opened the door.  
A gasp was heard, and two clicks. Hiiro stood face to face with a small girl. She held a gun in her hand, trained between Hiiro's eyes. Hiiro had his gun in much of the same fashion.  
Hnn. Give me the disc. Hiiro said, glaring at the girl once he had seen the disc. He glanced at the computer and saw that she had already crashed it. Giving him no hopes of retrieving the file, but through what she had in her hands.  
No. the girl growled as she shot the gun out of Hiiro's hands. Hiiro was surprised, but recovered quickly and knocked the gun out of her hand, using a round off kick.  
Hnn. was all Hiiro said, as he attacked her.  
The girl growled in frustration and tried to block Hiiro's every move, but missing a few. She was punch in the stomach and kicked on the side. She soon grew tired of taking defense and attacked Hiiro. Hiiro managed pretty well with her. They both seemed to be matched. The fight went on until a beep was heard. Usagi, using this time of pause, grabbed her gun and ran out the door.  
Hiiro was angered at his weakness and grabbed his gun. He too, ran out the door, following her...  
  
Outside, the gundam boys were quickly losing. Quatre could only use one arm and was low on energy. Wufei was high on energy, but couldn't use it. Duo and Trowa were being ganged up by a group of mobiles.  
Guys, I think we're losing. Duo gulped over the intercom.  
Suddenly, a purple beam whizzed by Quatre, killing the mobile suit that was about to attack him. The four boys turned their heads in surprise to see 6 gundams.  
The gundams attacked the mobile suits without a word to the gundam boys. They quickly got rid of most of the suits. Finally, Duo decided to talk.  
Who are you 6?!  
Silence was heard, when finally, one spoke up.  
  
We're gundam pilots, much like yourselves.  
Suddenly, 2 figures burst out of the base. One, in hot pursuit of the other. The blonde jumped into her gundam and and spoke.  
Girls, We have a problem. I have a stalker. she said in amusement.  
The boy jumped into his gundam in time to hear her comment.  
Hnn. I have your disc. he said a whipped out the disc in front of the vid, smirking.  
The girl gasped, and then laughed. I have two. Bye Bye boys. suddenly, the base blew up, and the even gundams were gone.  
Hnn. Let's get back to J.  
  
Well, here's the next chapter. I don't think its very good at all, but the next one is going to be great! Thanks to all my reader for reading. Triple thanks and love to those to comment on it! )  
Lily 


	4. Meeting the G Boys

Woo Hoo! Another chapter of October Moon! Yay! haha. Honestly, I never thought Id actually thik of finishing this... but I might as well, so to not disappoint you people, ne? hehe. REVIEW!

-

Last time...

Were gundam pilots, much like yourselves.

Suddenly, 2 figures burst out of the base. One, in hot pursuit of the other. The blonde jumped into her gundam and and spoke.

Girls, We have a problem. I have a stalker. she said in amusement.

The boy jumped into his gundam in time to hear her comment.

Hnn. I have your disc. he said a whipped out the disc in front of the vid, smirking.

The girl gasped, and then laughed.  I have two. Bye Bye boys. suddenly, the base blew up, and the even gundams were gone.

Hnn. Lets get back to J.

-

Hiiro cursed under his breath. He had never met a girl so annoying! We stared out from his cockpit, looking out towards the earth and thought of the girl. Shes so annoying! Who dares to call me the stalker? Im the stalk-ee! Hiiro paused and curse again. Damn her! Making me show emotion!

They soon landed in the middle of a desert somewhere. The ground began to shake, and all 5 gundams were brought down into a hidden base.

They all jumped out from their cockpits and made their way to a table with 2 people in front of it. One was Dr. J. Another, was someone theyve never seen before.

Hello boys. I assume youve gotten the disc I asked for? Dr. J said, totally ignoring that his partner was at his side. He soon recieve a charp jab in the ribs by his partner. Ouch! Oh yes, this is one of our best dorctors. Dr. M. Never been introduced to you before though. I saw no need for it.

Dr M. stepped up and viewed the boys carefully. She inwardly grinned. Hello boys. She was a good 56 tall with dark green hair that she put up into a messy bun. She had a great figure undr her labcoat and wore very small glasses which made her look as elegant and sophisicated as can be.

The boys nodded, stared, drooled, of gave a polite hello.

Getting down to business, please hand me the disc. Dr. M. said, putting out her hand and Hiiro gave her the disc. She put it on her computer and waited for it to load. What appeared was not the information that was needed, but rather, a giant jack-in-the-box with a timer of 20 seconds on it. As the time dwindled down to 15 seconds, Dr. M realized what it was and tried to pry the disc out with no avail. Finally, at the 3 second mark, she drew the laptop as far as she could and watched as the computer exploded.

Youve gotten the wrong disc. Dr. M said, stating the obvious. Hiiro cursed in Japanese.

Must have been that total babe. Duo said, staring at the angry Hiiro. Ive never seen him show this much emotion.

 Hmm, so she did as well as I thought she could do. Dr. M. stated, deep in thought. All this while, Dr. J just stared at the boys with interest.

 You knew who she was? Quatre asked, a bit astonished.

 Ohhhh! can you get me her phone number? Pleasee? Duo asked.

Injustice! How could you know such a weak woman! Wufei said, putting in his penny.

Hnn. was all Hiiro said as he regained composure. Trowa just said nothing at all.

 Oh yes. After all, I trained her. Dr. M said. You can come out now girls. Seven girls dropped down from the ceiling, all wearing black, all looking incredibly sexy.

Boys, meet my elite gundam fighting girls. Dr. M said proudly.

Haruka, Gundam Wind. Pilot 007. stepped up a girl with sandy blonde hair that was cut into a males hair cut. She looked about 57 with dark blue eyes.

 Michiru, Gundam Sea. Pilot 006. Said a girl with long, wavy sea-green hair. Her eyes an aqua color.

Hotaru, Gundam Death. Pilot 005. A tiny girl with short black hair said. She had strong violet eyes.

Makoto. Gundam Forest. Pilot 004. stepped out a girl with long brown hair into a pony tail. She looked just as tall ad the first girl and had green eyes.

Ami. Gundam Ice. Pilot 003. A small girl said. She had short, blue hair and blue eyes.

Minako. Gundam Love. Pilot 002. A pretty girl with dark blonde hair said. She had light blue eyes and a V sign adorning her hands.

Usagi. Gundam Universe. Pilot 001. the tiniest girl of them all said. She was obviously the leader and the girl they had seen earlier. She had blonde, almost silver hair and deep blue eyes that bore into anyones soul.

The 5 boys grunted.

Weak Onnas. Wufei grumbled. He was quickly pinned down by Makoto.

Talk about us like that again, I will kill you. Makoto said with fevor.

 Makoto, off of him now. Its not very nice. Usagi said, tapping her foot. Just because he acts like a grimy idiot doesnt mean we have to too. Makoto got off of him and went to stand beside Usagi.

OOOOOO! Burnnnnnn! Duo yelled, covoring his mouth with one hand.

Minako giggled at his antics. Duo turned and grinned at Minako, happy to have a fan. Minako winked and giggled again.

Ahem. Moving on to a more important subject... Dr. J said, trailing off for Dr. M to finish.

 Ah yes. My gumdam ladies will be living in a house near Mr. Winners. Do not bother them and they will not bother you. The only time my girls will need to meet with you boys is when we have a mission. However, Pilots 007 and 006 will not be attending those missions with you. They have other missions and matters to attend to. So pilots 001 through 005 will be helping you on your missions as you wil be helping them. Dr. M said, pacing the floor slightly.

I will NOT help a weak onna! I refuse! Wufei yelled, gaping at the fact that he would have to help onnas.

 Why Mr. Wufei Chang, thats not very nice. Hotaru batted her eyes innocently and walked up to Wufei.

 Hmph. I dont need to be nice to onnas! Injustice! Dont get so close to me! Wufei crossed his arms stubbornly. Hotaru growled and kicked Wufeis unprotected groin and smirked as she watched him sink to the floor in pain.

Whoopsies. Did I do that?Hotaru asked, tapping her finger lightly on her chin. The female pilots roared with laughter. The gundam boys were either cringing from the thought of being hit there, or were thinking it.

After Makoto calmed down a bit, she grinned. Hmph. Serves you right, you jerk.

 AHEM! Dr. M coughed.

Hai! The gundam girls said, strightening themselves.

Dismissed! Dr. M yelled.

Hai! The girls screamed and started to walk out.

Until nextime, boys. Usagi said, winking before turning her back on them and clutching Amis arm, begging for icecream.

I know. Extremely short. It gets more interesting later. I just thought Id get it out before you people goyt so angry with me you quit reading. XD Ive been caught up with my life. XD Sorry! Next Chapter is Coming soon!


End file.
